Being Human Trina story
by ms. rosey cheeks
Summary: a one shot sequeal to my story Being Human -victorious style. you need to read that to understand this. this is trinas back story and her dealing with the aftermath


**I wasn't going to do a Trina back story but after thinking about it I felt it was the perfect thing to do. Thanks to BigStuOu for asking if I was going to because I would of never thought of it. So now this is the vampire side of the aftermath with Jade dying and Trina's back story. We also learn a little more about Beck. Enjoy**

Jade still hadn't returned from her little get away. Trina wasn't even sure on where she went. She was only told by jade that she would be back by midnight; it's now 2am.

It wasn't like jade to go out on the full moon the threat of a werewolf attack was to great. Espcially in a city where they change in buildings basements, where you wouldn't expect them. Trina was getting worried.

Trina was second in command to Jade. She has had that position ever since Beck took off for good 2 years ago in 2010. Jade wasn't very happy about the promotion of Trina but Jade needed one of her own to rule with her. Some one she could trust.

Beck was always the favorite. He always had more kills. He sired more people. He had a ruthlessness to him that Jade loved. Well he had it in cycles he loved to kill and then he would run away be good then be back to the killer. But no matter what Jade forgave him. She had a soft spot for him. Trina believed Jade really loved Beck but wanted to control him at the same time.

Trina couldn't compete with Beck on any level. He had more kill because he was almost 200 years older.

She had just turned 23 in January 1862. When her new husband,Ambrose White, of 6 months signed up to fight for the confederation. Ambrose did it to honor her father who owned the biggest plantation in New Orleans.

Katrina stood on their huge front porch with her mother crying as Ambrose walked with their neighbor Ian Myles down to the recruting station in the center of town.

Ambrose wrote to Katrina every week until they stopped in April.

Katrina knew something was wrong. On the morning of April 18 Union mortar boats opened fire on New Orleans forts. They had badly damaged Fort Jackson that day. The battle went until April 28. 10 whole days Katrina watched from her plantation home knowing her beloved husband was never coming back and her life would never be the same.

. Since the battles only took place at the forts on the outskirts of town New Orleans had very little damage to it. Because of this Union troops set up camp in the city. The New Orleans residents were not very found of the soldiers . They had taken away everything the people held dear. The soldiers treated the residents badly. Some of the Union soldiers had been to known to steal items such as silverware out if people's home.

That's when Katrina met Beck and Jade. Beck was a union soldier and jade a nurse. They were looking for their next meal. Vampires didn't care whether their victim was white, black , or yellow as long as they had a pulse.

Katrina saw them come onto her property and she was not having it. She grabbed the gun her father gave her for her birthday, ran onto the porch and pointed it at them. " Get off my property you Yankee bastards."

"She's a feisty one don't you think Beck?" Jade asked as she walked closer.

"Don't come any closer or I will shoot" Katrina warned.

"Seems more annoying to me" Beck said.

"oh don't be so picky Beck. She'll work nicely." Jade kept creeping closer and closer and saying yes very nice. When she reached the porch Katrina lowered the gun. Jade had hypnotized her; that is one of the very many vampire powers.

Katrina led them into the houses living room. She sat down in a chair Jade then bit into her neck. Jade was sucking Katrina's blood and she knew she was a strong willed one just what Jade wanted. Jade offered Beck to have some, but he didn't want anything from her. He didn't like something about her. He feasted on a slave girl around 15 who had walked in to check on Mistress Katrina and her guests.

Was jade was done feeding she decided to turn Katrina. Jade didn't tell Beck who wasn't happy about having to drag another vampire along. They had made a deal that if they sired anyone that the new vampires had to stay in that city.

When Katrina woke up she felt very light headed. She couldn't remember what happened but when she saw a smirking Jade and a frowning Beck she knew.

Unlike Beck; Katrina immediately embraced being a vampire. She liked how alive she felt for being dead.

" I'm Jade your sire and this is Beck. So what's your name?" Jade asked.

"Katrina White."

"Well I don't like that name so you're going to be called Trina from now on. Let's get you something to eat" jade smiled.

Trina soon became a major part of Jades family. Trina always felt Beck hated her because of how close she was to Jade. That's why Trina hated him.

She knew Beck as this arrogant son of a bitch who only cared for the kill. Or whatever would benefit him. He never put anyone first so when she saw him helping that stupid werewolf she was shocked. The SOB had compassion for someone other then himself.

Jade had been super patient with him he normally came back within 4 months and he had been away for 2 years. She came to Trina and said it was time to find him she didn't completely hate the idea. There was a chance that he had changed.

But when she grabbed him into the alley and he growled at her Trina knew he wasn't part of them family anymore.

Jade tried to get him back. Almost succeeded until that ghost showed up and ruined her plans. Jade wanted Beck back so badly. Trina wasn't sure if it was because Jade loved him or didn't want to look like a fool for having one of her own run away. Trina knew that Jade would do anything to get him back ; even go out alone if he told her too.

The thought dawned on Trina. " get me our best trackers!" Trina demanded. In a moment Rex and Lane were in jades office. "You need to find jade. Once you find her tell her it was me who sent you. I will deal with her punishments" Trina instructed. Rex and Lane speed out. Trina could only sit and wait for their news.

An hour had passed when her cellphone rang, it was Lane. " Lane did you find her?". There was silence. "Land did you find Jade?" Trina repeated.

"yes" lane said. "oh good let me talk to her" Trina did a sigh of relief. "Trina there's something I need to tell you." lane said slowly.

"what is it?" her voiced lowered in nervousness. "jade is properly dead. I'm standing next to her ashes" Lans said in remorse.

" what that can't be. Jade can't be dead she's Jade. Their another vampires ashes." Trina went into panic mode.

" I'm sorry Trina, but Jade is gone. Traces of Becks ashes are here as well" Lane said.

"is he the one who killed her?" Trina asked.

" no actually from the smell of the stake a human killed her. There is also trace of ghost. The human must have taken Becks ashes."

" a human?" Trina was confused. She fell silent what did this mean for the family? For LA? For her?

Lane interrupted her thoughts " what do you want us to do?"

"Collect her ashes. I will contact Bishop. He need to know what happened so he can appoint a new leader" Trina said as she ended the call.

Bishop was the oldest vampire in CA, he was in essence the governor of the CA vampires.

Trina contacted him and was waiting for his arrival. He could decide what ever he wanted but with Trina being Jades second she was a very good candidate.

Bishop arrived with his caravan two days after Trina called him. Bishop was sadden by the passing of Jade. "She was one hell of a vampire; I've known her for many centuries. she will be hard to replace."

After deliberating for 3 days Bishop called a meeting. "It is times like these that are very hard. We lost a great vampire a great leader one who can't be replaced. However the position to run LA is open and must be filled. We can't have the city run into chaos. Now this decision was hard it came down to Jades 2nd and my own son Tom. With a lot of thought and input the decision was made. I would like to name Trina White your new leader of LA."

**I hope everyone enjoyed her back story and the vampire side to the aftermath of what happened to Jade.**

**Ps: I am finishing my other story but other then that I have no inspriation for any stories…so I am taking a break unless I think of something and/or someone asks me to write them something. Till next time. **


End file.
